The creation, distribution, and exchange of digital documents has become a commonly accepted alternative to printing documents, both for purposes of efficiency and for environmental purposes. Examples of digital documents that may be created, distributed, or otherwise exchanged include, for instance, electronic word processing documents, electronic spreadsheets, electronic presentations, electronic drawings, portable document format (PDF) files, and web pages, e.g., HTML, CSS, or other web format files. Digital documents are often shared within or across groups, teams, departments, companies, or organizations.
Many digital documents, including shared documents, are a mixture, or a composite, of separate parts created in differing file formats. Different parts may be combined together through various mechanisms, including shareable files. One example of a composite document is a business proposal document including product images as JPEG files, a marketing video clip as a MPEG file, a PowerPoint presentation as a PPTX file, and a financial details spreadsheet as an XLSX file. Composite documents may be created or updated through specialized software as a single editable, browsable, searchable, approvable, or usable document, and shared amongst world-wide, distributed users.